


Blinded By New Lights

by LeafontheWinf2



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dave (Umbrella Academy), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dave & Klaus After Vietnam, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Klaus & Dave Have Awesome Kids, Klaus Is The Best Mom, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Dave (Umbrella Academy), Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Slice of Life, Time Travel Fix-It, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: One little change gives Klaus and lifetime with Dave. A lifetime that he wouldn’t trade for the world, even if he does have to deal with the occasional agents from the Commission, the slow approach of an eventual apocalypse, and the memories of a war he’d been forced into. But no matter how dark some days are, Klaus wouldn’t change a thing.-~-Or a series of one-shots showing how Klaus manages to save the world with Dave at his side.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	1. 1969-California Dreamin’, the Mamas and the Papas

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had kicking around in my head for months. I love A/B/O, and started wondering how it would work not only in Vietnam, but also if Klaus stayed back and got to live through the insanity that is the 70’s. I could never manage to get this to flow chronologically, so it’s going to bounce around. 
> 
> I’m keeping track with chapter titles, which list the year I’m talking about and also the song that inspired each chapter. I’ve got a couple idea, but am also open hearing what you might want Dave and Klaus to live through. I hope you like it.

The air was heavy with rain and the promise of violence in Saigon. The soldiers stumbling through the streets and into the bars were out for some kind of trouble, either with a pretty girl or at the end of someone’s fist. Booze and drugs and fistfights were on the menu for most of the soldiers on leave trying to find something to make them feel a bit more alive. 

For the 173rd, they were feeling plenty alive as they went racing down the street with bright and boyish laughter. They could have easily ended up joining in on the dancing or fighting if they’d wanted, especially seeing how they were stumbling through the streets and bumping into people. But each glare or snarl disappeared in the face of the delight in their eyes, the hints that they were in on some kind of giant cosmic joke that no one else was in on.

Klaus was fucking stoked to be in on this joke. He was just so excited right now that he could vibrate out of his skin if he'd been given half a chance. But none of his unit were even thinking of giving their favorite medic half a chance to stop and think and psyche himself out, especially after the whole unit had spent the last six months planning this out after Klaus had come back after their last leave with a mating mark on his neck and a smug Dave right behind the unit’s prettiest (and only) omega to cat calls and demands about why they hadn’t been brought to the wedding yet.

Klaus’s explanation that there hadn’t been a wedding yet was met with much disgust, the shunning and shaming of one Dave Katz for not making an honest omega out of Klaus, and then the unit hijacking the whole affair to get them hitched the next leave. The entire squadron had planned the whole thing out, refusing to let Dave help because he was a moron, and now here Klaus was. First day in Saigon and being dragged to the wedding venue by a pack of excitable soldiers. 

Dave, being dragged right along with him, was much less delighted by the whole situation. “We can walk you know,” the alpha snapped, face murderous when confronted by so much cheer and goodwill. “There is no reason to be dragging Klaus around like this, you’re going to hurt him.”

“Katz. Katz, you know I love you man,” Richards, the other medic in their unit, pointedly ignored Klaus’s protests that he was the only one who loved Dave, “But Hargreeves is the toughest son of a bitch here. Or am I the only one remembering him resetting his own arm in the middle of a firefight?”

“Was some freaky shit,” Mathews agreed even as he happily dragged Klaus into the dilapidated church up ahead, “You’re not right in the head Spook.”

“Thanks, it’s the cocaine,” Klaus chirped happily, letting himself be guided into position by his unit. He cheerfully took a handful of half wilted flowers in hand and accepted the veil made out of a fishing net from Richards with the same grace a queen must have when taking a scepter from a loyal subject.

Dave, on the other hand, looked pissed beyond all reason as William and Mathews cheerfully half strangled him while getting the bow tie over the uniform top. Then they were gone with cackles of laughter as they went to get the priest and get this wedding going. 

It was a brief moment of calm, one Dave seized with both hands. “Spook. Sunshine. I am so sorry for this.”

Klaus, happily draping the fishing net over his shoulders, turned big liquid eyes on Dave. “What. Why?”

God, how was the omega this beautiful covered in a fucking net. It wasn’t fair. “I’m sorry these assholes forced you into marrying my ass in this shithole church. You deserve better than this.”

Klaus frowned at that, “What’s wrong with this?”

Oh, just off the top of his head? Dave could list that they were still in uniform, there was blood on Klaus’s shirt still, they had no flowers or dress or rings and the whole place smelled like mold. It was literally the worst wedding Dave had ever been too, and his cousin’s wedding had actually ended with the groom getting arrested on drug charges. 

But instead of giving in and ranting because it would only make Klaus somehow convinced he had ruined things and then there would be tears, Dave pursed his lips and ground out, “Klaus. You deserve better than getting married in a real building, not in a hovel.”

Klaus just shrugged, somehow getting himself tangled in that fucking net. “I like this place. It’s got more character than most places I’ve been.”

“The room is leaking. The floor is covered in water.”

“It’s ambient,” Klaus’s smile was blinding, “And honestly, I’m just happy to get married to you. Even if the roof does collapse and kill us right after the ceremony.”

Dave looked up, “Shir, you think that’ll happen?”

“It would be awesome if it did!” Klaus leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Dave’s cheek, “Really Davey, this is perfect. It totally fits the theme of our mating which is even better!”

God why. Because Dave, while totally happy to be mates to this wild force of nature, was also aware that he could have handled their mating much better. Cause honestly, it was pretty tacky to claim your mate in a literal cave in the middle of a war. “I wanted to give you something better sunshine. I want to give you the whole world and all I managed was a cave and a half rotten church.”

It wasn’t even a synagogue. Dave’s mother was going to murder him.

“Well lucky for you, I don’t want the world,” Klaus murmured, eyes soft when Dave managed to turn and look at him. “All I want is you, so I’d marry you even if we were in the middle of a trench and covered in mud. This is still perfect cause I’m getting a sexy husband out of it.” Klaus’s grin suddenly turned wicked, “And a net. I’m keeping this.”

Dave snorted. He was physically incapable of making Klaus upset. “What’re you going to do with a net Spook?”

“Catch me some fish, duh. What else would I do with a net?”

“Turn it into a dress or something?”

“That’s a good idea,” Klaus breathed out absolutely stoked by the idea, “You’re a fucking genius. I’m marrying the smartest guy in the world. I’ll turn it into our honeymoon dress.”

“Not a thing, and I’m not touching you if you smell like fish from that thing.”

“That’s a you problem. I’ll wear you down, just watch.”

And what could Dave do but throw his head back and laugh? Because this was all insane and he still wasn’t sure how he actually got here with the love of his life right next to him. And the wedding was terrible, with a ruined venue and crying soldiers and a priest who didn’t speak English so the whole thing was in Vietnamese. It was a mess, and insane, and Klaus somehow got the net tangled around his legs waltzing down the aisle and tripped into a pew, but Dave had never been happier.

Because Klaus was smiling at him and it was prettier than the actual sun. And Dave got to spend the rest of his life orbiting his new sun, and that itself was worth it. So he tugged Klaus up and into a kiss before sweeping the cackling omega into his arms, ignoring the catcalls from the other soldiers as they headed to a hotel to celebrate their honeymoon. 

Klaus, safe and secure in Dave’s arms, just shut his eyes and smiled. Everything was worth this, he decided, everything was worth Dave. He had never been so happy, and he never wanted to leave Dave’s side. 

(In another universe, there was no wedding. Either because they couldn't manage it, get the time off, or because two men weren’t allowed to get married. But something kept them apart, and without the wedding and honeymoon, they were sent into the A Shau Valley and Dave died in the bloody mud of the trenches leaving Klaus broken behind. 

But this is a different world, and while they still go to A Shau, it’s on a different day and everybody lives. So Klaus gets his happy ending, and the Commission is left panicking trying to figure out what exactly had gone wrong to derail the apocalypse because who would check marriage records in Saigon for an even in 2019?

In every world, somehow, love manages to save the day.)


	2. 1983-When Does Cry, Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave returns from work to find Klaus struggling with news that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this AU, and any A/B/O AU, I’ve always had this head cannon that Klaus really does not want kids because he doesn’t want to give them his powers. Like, a deep instinctual fear that he’s going to ruin any biological kids he has by exposing them to this world. And that’s what I want to start examining here, how will Klaus handle having kids, even with Dave standing next to him.
> 
> As for Dave and Klaus’s kid, I’m debating on whether or not they’re going to have powers due to implications. Cause if they do, I’m going with powers being genetic and that also gives me Claire who might have powers. But if they don’t, that opens different realms of possibility.

The night air was just cool enough when Dave got back from work that he went looking for Klaus. It wasn’t usually a problem, normally Klaus was the toughest son of a bitch Dave had ever had the luck to meet and he didn’t really worry about what Klaus got up to when he was at home. Because no matter how crazy things were, Klaus always managed to squirm his way out of it without too much trouble. 

(It did help that Klaus had literal superpowers but Dave tried not to think about that too much.)

But for the last month, Klaus suddenly seemed to be fragile. It was bizarre, to see Klaus who was faster and smarter than people ever gave him credit for, who had literally walked away from fire fights and napalm in Vietnam without a scratch suddenly look like he was made of glass. Honestly, it was terrifying to see this happen.

Dave was still half convinced that Klaus was actually dying of some type of terrible disease and just had it worked up the courage to tell him. And when Dave had brought it up to his mother over the phone, she had been quite unhelpful and just told him to just talk to Klaus already, for heaven's sake boy. 

So here Dave was. Trying to psych himself up to talk to Klaus about whatever was happening Klaus’s crazy head, but getting distracted because it was too cold for someone who was skin and bones to be outside right now. 

Looks like Dave got to put off dealing with this for a bit longer so he could corral Klaus back inside. 

He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, heading straight through the living room to the open sliding glass door to their backyard. Because if there was somewhere Klaus would go to brood, it was their backyard. 

And sure enough, as soon as Dave stepped outside he could see the glow of a lit cigarette under their orange tree. The glow of the embers made Klaus’s face look skeletal even as big liquid eyes gazed up at the stars. The strap of his pretty dress was sliding down a thin shoulder and if the sun had been up Dave would have been able to see thick scar tissue crisscrossing the ball of the socket from their last days in Nam. 

Klaus didn’t move at all as Dave walked across the gravel. He didn’t twitch when Dave settled onto the dirt by his side, just kept looking up at the sky even as Dave tucked the blanket around him. 

“But cold for a night out,” Dave murmured, pressing a quick kiss to wild curls, “The ghosts bothering you?”

“Not since I got home,” Klaus murmured watching the cigarette slowly burn, “They’ve been pretty quiet recently.”

“Yeah? That's a good thing?” Or was there some new problem Dave had to worry about related to the weird shit Klaus could do.

Klaus just shrugged. 

It was peaceful to just be there together. To relax together even if they should be inside where there was heat and a warm nest of blankets to cuddle up in. But for some reason Klaus just wanted to hang out in the cold, and Dave was bad at denying anything Klaus ever wanted. And it did let Dave pull Klaus in close under the guise of sharing body heat, letting him feel that beloved body pressed up against his and just breathe in everything that made his mate...his.

Dave buried his face in Klaus’s wild curls and just breathed. “Did you change your perfume sunshine?”

Klaus hummed softly crushing the cigarette butt against the ground before it could singe him. “Making my own perfume. Helps me focus when the ghosts get too loud. Figure I could start selling it on the side if it’s any good.”

“Well, I love it. The new perfume and you trying something new,” Dave pulled back enough to drag Klaus in for a quick kiss. “What’s this one?”

“Clove and rose.”

“Spicy rose. Sounds just like you, my little spicy hothouse flower. That’s your new nickname now, get used to it,” Dave teased delighting in the small smile that flickered across Klaus’s face. “You worried I wouldn’t like this? Because I think it’s great and want you to make me cologne. Can you do that?”

Now Klaus was actually smiling. “I can totally make you perfume.” 

And god, he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Dave should not be as in love with the crows feet as he was, but they were just one more sign that Dave got to spend his life with this force of nature and he was so fucking thankful for them. Even if Klaus hated his wrinkles. “You didn’t answer my other question sunshine.”

“Thought I was spicy flower or some shit like that.” Klaus breathed out heavily through his nose, letting his head hit Dave’s shoulder. “Remember when I said I didn’t want kids?”

Yes, Dave remembered that. He remembered that Klaus, who he loved dearly, said it during Hanukkah where Dave’s mother could hear like a dumbass. Which of course had resulted in a two hour Cold War between Klaus and Dave’s mother about pretty grandchildren who had Klaus’s bone structure that Dave had ended by burning the shit out of dinner so their ire was turned on him. Because Dave loved Klaus, even if he was a fucking moron sometimes. 

But Dave also knew the reason Klaus, who loved kids, was terrified of having his own.

“I understand, you know,” Dave murmured, “Well, as much as I can. I get that you don’t want them to have your powers.” 

Even if secretly Dave dreamed of having a couple of kids running around their house. Maybe a couple of omegas like Klaus, soft and sweet but vicious underneath it all like the very best predators. All big green eyes and curly blond hair, the perfect mix of them. But Dave also remembered the drugs and the fear and the terror from the ghosts and got why Klaus was so terrified to subject his children to that. And he loved Klaus enough to respect that and be happy with what they had.

Klaus’s head rolled so he could stare up at him with wide eyes. A nervous swipe of a pink tongue caught Dave’s attention even when it really shouldn’t. “Would you be mad if I was...you know?”

Dave, even after fourteen years had no idea what Klaus was talking about sometimes. “If you were what.”

“Pregnant. If...if I got pregnant.”

Dave’s brain just sort of short circuited right then and there. “But...you’re too old to get pregnant.” 

Dave totally deserved the fist to his shoulder for that, even if it did really hurt. He should have known better not to call his omega old. 

“Ow, sunshine, stop hitting me. I’m sorry.” Dave managed to wiggle out of punching range, making sure to pout at a fuming Klaus. “Are you sure you’re pregnant?”

“Pretty sure. Made sure to run some tests after throwing up for like, two weeks straight,” Klaus admitted ignoring Dave’s furious demands to know why he hadn’t been informed that Klaus had been sick, “I’m...I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant and I...Dave, what if I ruin this kid’s life?”

“Oh baby, no. No, don’t think that.” Dave had never been good at handling a crying Klaus. He was truly, terrible at it because it never felt like enough to just hold the love of his life when he was upset. But that was all Dave could do right now cause it wasn’t like he could fight pregnancy. “You are going to be such a good mom. You are going to be the best mom in the history of the world, alright? You were already the unit’s mom, this is going to be better because this time it’s just one kid and they don’t even have a gun!”

“But what if they hate me?” Klaus whined and he was so distraught Dave didn’t even care that Klaus was rubbing snot onto his uniform. “What if I ruin this kid's life?”

“They will not hate you. They’re going to love you so much that I’m going to get jealous and we’ll have competitions over who loves you more,” Dave whispered holding Klaus tight. “And you won’t ruin their life, even if they do have weird ghost powers. Because you’re not a fucking psycho who locks kids in mausoleums to see what happens.”

Klaus snorted at that, and Dave could just see the hint of a smile stretching across his face. 

“And I’ll be here the entire time,” Dave promised, tilting Klaus’s head up so they could share a wet kiss, “We’ll raise this kid together, and they’ll be as amazing as their mom.”

“And as pretty as their dad,” Klaus whispered before laughing out loud at the look on Dave’s face at being called pretty. Giggling madly, Klaus squirmed around enough to throw his arms around Dave’s shoulders and just cling tight, “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?”

“We’re going to be just fine. We’ve got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, Klaus is in his early to mid forties (I’m too tired for math), so he’s bit old to have a risk free pregnancy, but it’s still possible. And also, I just love Klaus with kids, it’s just something so soft that I adore. Especially with Dave next to him. 
> 
> For the next chapter, I’m planning on having Klaus meet his mother-in-law for the first time. But I’m also open to suggestions if so,one wants me to go in a different direction.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, and if there’s anything you’re interested in I’m happy to try and work it in. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be looking at Klaus and Dave in the future a bit more because I just want to jump around in their life and watch them grow together. Who knows, I might even have a few chapters about the siblings dealing with Klaus’s disappearance before everything comes together for the apocalypse later on (yes, it’s still scheduled. For now.)


End file.
